


Sorry, but your princess is in another Castle!

by Trash_Can_Not_Trash_Cannot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And Kokichi, And Mikan, Crack, Crack Fic, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fantasy RPG Alternate Universe, Fuck it everyone basically, Guns, I suck at writing, Kaede will be Here Eventually, Kaito Momota - Freeform, Mikan Tsumiki - Freeform, OOC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So will Kyoko, but I mean I'll try to use good grammar, just stupid, non-despair, updates slowly, who even knows how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Can_Not_Trash_Cannot/pseuds/Trash_Can_Not_Trash_Cannot
Summary: Kaede's purple eyes stared down at the ground, threatening to start filling with tears, "A-And then..."*SMACK*All of a sudden Chiaki was there holding her hand over the other girl's mouth who didn't seem to notice, but stopped talking. Before Shuichi could protest Chiaki stared him dead in the eye and said, "I'm sorry, but to unlock this character's backstory you must at least be of a level 53."-OR-In which Shuichi is the protagonist of an RPG game, Chiaki is the program, and everybody else is a fucking NPC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so what I mean by Chiaki being the program is like she's the tutorial thingy? Like she's kinda there to help the player go through the game. To be clear the "NPCs" can't see her. 
> 
> Shuichi is not aware that he is in a game ,and just thinks life is a bitch, and that Chiaki is a bitch.
> 
> I wrote the summary before writing the fic ,so we'll see if it ends up making the chase.
> 
> I think I have to do this, not entierly sure, but Disclaimer: I do not own any games in the Danganronpa Trilogy, any of the manga, or Ultra Despair Girls. The characters do not belong to me, and this is just a mere fanfic. The only thing belonging to me is the prompt of this writing.

 Shuichi blinked to confirm his eyes were even open in the first place. 

 

 Where was he?

 

 All he could see around him was a void of darkness. There was light coming from somewhere ,but he couldn't figure out where. It was as if the space itself was glowing.

 

 Suddenly a female's voice cut through the silence of the abyss, "Hello!" The girl's voice was somewhat sweet and soft, yet clear. "What's your name?" It asked.

 

_PussyDestroyer69_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name contains inappropriate mannerisms. Please choose a different one."

 

_Pu55yD35tr0y3r69_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

Shuichi was confused, his name was PussyDestoryer69, but because it was deemed "innappropriate" he had to choose another one? And then, when he did, they told him that is had already been taken? 

 

_DestroyerOfPu55ys69_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

_DestroyPu55y69_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

_DestroyingPu55y6969_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

_Pu55yHasBeenDestroyed69_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

_Pu55yCatSlayer69_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

_Pu55ySlayer69_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

_SlayerOfPu55ys_

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

At this point Shuichi was getting antsy, his name had been stolen too many times to count, and he didn't apperciate the people who stole it. He decided to try once more before deciding to settle on a different name.

 

_Pu55yC4t69D35tr0y3rOfSlayers_

 

"Listen up!"

 

Shuichi turned towards the voice which was now behind him, to see a small girl with short pale pink hair and eyes of a brighter shade. She wore a blueish-green jacket along with a beidge skirt and a bag shaped like a kitty on her back. Her cheeks were puffed, and she looked upset with him. Although the bluette didn't understand why he turned towards the girl and tilted his head, "Is something wrong?"

 

The girl's cheeks deflated before she spoke ,and her expression changed to something softer, "Not really, but can you please stop with those kinds of names? Trust me you don't want to be named something like that," she crossed her arms, "and just so you know, Pu55yC4tD35tr0y3rOfSlayers is already taken. Now put some real thought into what you want your name to be." With that note the girl disappeared.

 

"I'm sorry, but that name has already been taken by another user. Please choose a different one."

 

His name... What did he want his name to be? Shuichi stared into the chasm of darkness he was in. A name. He need a name that wasn't PussyDestroyer69 although he still didn't understand why he couldn't use that name. It was after all his name.

 

_Shuichi Saihara_

 

"..."

 

"I'm sorry, but your name may not consist of spaces, emojis, or certain symbols. However yout name can be consisted of letters, numbers, and underscores."

 

"..." 

 

Shuichi wanted to die.

 

He took a deep breath as he changed his name once more,  "I swear to whatever being is up there if this name is taken I will personally beat the shit out of that girl from earlier."

 

_Shuichi_

 

For a momment a silence taunted Shuichi as he waited for the girl's voice to tell him his name was already taken by some other bimbo.

 

"Welcome Shuichi! I'm Chiaki, I'll be walking you through." With that Chiaki, the girl from earlier who told him to pick another name, appeared in front of him.

 

For an akward momment both of them stood there staring at each other. Chiaki blinked a couple of times as her shoulders rise and fell as she breathed, "Welcome Shuichi! I'm Chiaki, I'll be walking you through." she repeated. The girl yawned before Shuichi realiased he had to respond to her if they wanted to get anywhere.

 

"Oh, uhhh Okay." He responded lamely.

 

Chiaki nodded her droopy eyes looking, bored, "Please re-enter your Phone Number or E-mail adresss and verify your password to make your account, Shuichi."

 

"Email: PussyDestroyer6969SucciByehara@dangan.ronpa| Password: Saihara Byehara."

 

Chiaki blinked, but didn't say anything. However the her pinks eyes told Shuichi everything ,and he looked away and at the ground in shame. For a minute she let him rethink his life choices before speking again, "Please show you are not a robot." She unslung her bag from one shoulder and took out a piece of... Paper? The girl held it out in front of Shuichi. The paper read:

 

I'm not a robot. □

 

He raised an eyebrow towards Chiaki who only stared back in response before touching his finger on the paper, "You're supposed to use a pen you know..." Shuichi blushed as he took a pen from Chiaki's free hand and put a checkmark on the paper, "Okay then," Chiaki tunred the paper around so that it was facing her,"Looks like you aren't a robot. If you were it would have sent a million volts of electricity through your veins when you checked the paper." Shuichi wasn't sure if he should have been insulted by the disappointed look on Chiaki's face, "Well then let's get to the next thing."

 

Shuichi nodded, "And what exactly is that?"

 

"Character Customization." Chiaki replied, "You need to choose your Class, Starter Armour, Starter Weapon, and a couple of other stuff." At that momment Shuichi realiased that he hadn't been wearing anything and the only thing he had to make sure he didn't expose his junk was some continently placed steam clouds sourcing from nowhere.

 

"R-Right..." He managed to stammer out attempting to hide his blush. After he spoke an array of icons appeared before him.

 

"The hair you have currently seems fine to me, but I mean you can go ahead and make a few adjustments if you'd like." Chiaki informed him, although he had a sneaking suspicion that she was only trying to speed up the process. He gave her a nod as his eyes panned through the choices, "You know you can always change it later..." Chiaki commented, "...so its not really that big of a deal." Shuichi ignored her as he choose one of the icons. Suddenly he felt a part of his hair suddenly stand up. An ahoge. "Have you chosen yet?" The sleepy girl asked.

 

"Yeah." The icons for the hair choices vanished and were replaced by another array but of words.

 

Chiaki rubbed her eyes as she instructed him on what to do, "Choose your class, you've got a fighter, warrior, priest, healer, mage, archer, knight, prince, princess, wizard, witch, fairy, mermaid..." She countinued to list the classes as Shuichi's eyes darted around. All of the class together seemed like it would be chaos.

 

"Uhhhmmm, I'll be..."

 

"Choose wisely, you can't change your class, but don't take forever choosing either..."

 

"A Fighter?"

 

"Oki then, choose a title. For Example, Witch of Wind or something fancy like that..."

 

Shuichi thought for a momment stroking his ahoge, "How about, Fighter of Hope?"

 

"Okay then. Next you gotta choose your armor." Like the icons for his hair, the rectangles containing the classes vaporized and were replaced by others but with armours on them, "They all suck, you might as well close your eyes and pick one." Chiaki suggested.

 

"I'll just go with the blue one, thanks..." Shuichi tapped on some flimsy looking armour with a blue color scheme. 

 

**Armour of the Sky**

Speed- 1

Protection- 1

Strength- 1

Damage- 1

Durabilty- 10

 

As he did it vaporized before it appeared on his body.  At least it looks somewhat cool?  The armour icons dissappeared as a couple of weapons took their places.

 

Chiaki's bored voice was heard again, "Choose your Starter Weapon-" Before Chiaki could properly finish, Shuichi had selected the "Truth Gun." "Oh, Okay."

 

**Truth Gun**

Attack Damage- 2

Durability- 10

 

Shuichi grinned at her somewhat sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't want to keep you waiting."

 

Chiaki started to walk off, "Follow me." Not wanting to get lost in thw void Shuichi followed her quickly. After a couple of minutes of walking Chiaki stopped in front of a door that seemigly just appeared. She gestured for Shuichi to open it and step inside. He walked forwards and put his hand on the door knob and pushed open the door. Before he could walk in himself he was pushed in by a pair of hands.

 

"Wha-AAAAAAAH!" 

 

He was falling. Somewhere he could he hear music playing in the background as he fell, but he couldn't really hear it as the wind rushed up his ears. He turned to side to see Chiaki falling as well, she had one hand holding her skirt down ,and with the other she pointed southwards. At first Shuichi couldn't see what she was pointing at ,but as they fell through the damp clouds it revealed a stunning sight. A city that he could only describe as paradise. Cream and pastel colored buildings with interesting designs were littered everywhere. Water features that defied gravity made his jaw drop in awe, and the people roaming the streets along with mythical creatures flying around the sky. Around the place were also scattered forests and floral life of ranging lavender and minty colors to dark and black, yet somehow managing to blend well with the rest of the paradise. It was so breathtaking Shuichi almost forgot he was falling. Over to his right Chiaki shouted over the wind's roar "Welcome to Danganronpa Fantasy: Version 5.3: Harmonic Chaos!"

 

And with that they hit the ground.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Oh Dear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok mostly just medical shennanagians
> 
> Haha I've changed my mind Not everyone is going to be an NPC.  
> There's gonna be another player.
> 
>  
> 
> But Shuichi will have some beef with Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at writing.  
> But wow look.  
> Another chapter.  
> A comment inspired me to write more, I forgot the context. Just the fact that there was a comment.

 "T-There! Y-You're All better now!"

 

 Groaning, Shuichi opened his eyes blinking. The voice that had awoken him was somewhat high-pitched and stuttery, unlike Chiaki's. He turned his head to the side to find the voice's owner.

"P-Please be more c-careful when f-falling out of the sky! I've restored y-your healthbar b-back up to o-one hundred!" Standing over him was a woman in a nurse's uniform with long choppy purple hair, she seemed to have tears in her eyes.

  "You only h-have s-so many l-lives b-before y-you have n-none left! Currently you have f-four out of f-five! B-but your healthbar is a-at one hundred percent! W-Wait I've already mentioned that- I-I'm sorry!" As the woman rambled on Shuichi sat up from his cot ,and got a closer look at her. Upon further notice he saw floating above her in white letters was a title of some sort:

_Mikan Tsumiki_

_Nurse_

 

  "Hey. Did you miss me?"

  "Auagh!"

  "T-There! Y-You're all better now!"

   Shuichi snaped his head around to see Chiaki standing next to his cot. Mikan had started repeating her speech again like a broken record or something.

   Chiaki pointed to the white text floating above Mikan's head, "Y'know all of this stuff about health is important and you should probably listen to her, but I'm guessing you wanna know what that is right?"

  "P-Please be m-more c-careful..."

  Shuichi followed her point to the text. He did want to know what it was, and what the heck did 'Nurse' mean? He looked over to Chiaki and nodded.

  She looked stunned for a minute, "Most people usually skip tutorials for the useless stuff, but I guess you're uh special..."

   "Well the text above her head, is her name and role. Mikan over here, has the role of a 'nurse', although if she were a player it would be considered 'healer'."

 

  "...back u-up to o-one hundred!..."

   "Another thing I guess I should point out is that she's an NPC. That's why her title is white. Players have titles too, but they're blue." Chiaki explained.

  Shuichi nodded, "I see."

  "Hold up! Then why don't you also have a title Chiaki?" He asked, "Aren't you some sort of weird NPC also?"

  "I'm an AI. I don't exist within the gameplay." Chiaki responded sounding rather unamused.

 "... I-I'm s-sorry! I-Is t-there a-anything e-else y-you'd like to k-know?"

**Can you repeat all that?**

**Uhhh what is a life and healthbar?**

**Can I have your number?**

**-Leave-**

  Chiaki looked at him with a penetrating stare although the rest of her face hadn't changed a bit, "Y'know, It would probably be helpful for you if you were to learn more about your life and healthbar."

  "I guess your right," Shuichi says, can't help but feeling he was being looked down on despite him being taller than her. 

 **Uhhh What is a Life and**   **Healthbar?**

 "O-Oh!" Mikan seemed to get a little flustered despite not having anything to be flustered about.

  "W-Well uhhh E-Each person has f-five lives! And in e-each life you have a healthbar s-set a-at o-one h-hundred. I-If you take d-damage f-from something, y-your healthbar decreases depending on how much d-damage y-you've sustained!" Mikan explained stuttering.

  "I-If y-your healthbar r-reaches z-zero y-you lose a l-life! W-While h-healthbars a-are s-super easy to r-regenerate u-using health p-potions, l-lives a-are p-practically u-unrenewable! T-There are w-ways to g-gain b-back a l-life b-but t-that's a q-quest f-for another chapter! I-Is there anything else y-you need t-to know?" The nurse asked finishing.

  "Uh, No thank you I'm all go-" Shuichi stopped mid-sentence realising something, "Wait, if I lost a life from the fall damage why am I here?! Didn't you say you regenerated me? But you obviously didn't because I lost a life any so therefore there was nothing to regenerate! What did you do to me-"

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't k-know! A-AH!" Mikan stumbled over herself somehow tripping while standing still.

  "N-Noooooo!" The poor nurse whined as she fell down with a crash into a, compromising, position somehow tangling herself in bedsheets and medical tape.

  "No that's wrong!" Although the phrase made no sense at all in context Shuichi called it out. He pulled out of his inventory his truth gun.

  "Stop that!" Suddenly everything paused besides from Shuichi and Chiaki. Chiaki had her cheeks puffed looking qt Shuichi disappointingly.

 "First if all, you came here because the hospital is a respawn point of sorts," Chiaki informed him, "Mikan isn't doing anything wrong just what her code tells her to. That's why she said she healed you despite not really doing anything."

  "Second, you can't attack NPCs. Yes technically you can attack them, but there will be consquences for it."

   "Third we still need to get to the main point if this chapter. This medical stuff is taking too long..."

  "O-Oh," Shuichi said unequiping his gun, "S-Sorry?"

  "Good." As Chiaki finished speaking everything went back to normal moving again. On the ground mikan flailed around flashing her panties ,and trying to get herself untangled from the medical tape and bedsheet trap. 

  "S-Sorry." Shuichi said apologizing to Mikan, "I'll leave now." He started to head for the door.

**Exit Hospital?**

  "W-Wait! N-No don't leave m-me like t-this! H-help!-"

**Exit Hospital.**

* * *

  Outside Shuichi got to see his first impression of his surroundings from a point of view other than falling out of the sky. Chiaki stood next to him seemingly asleep standing up.

 Suddenly he met eye contact with another person, and unfortunatley that person took that as an invintation to walk on over to him. The person had purple hair spiked up with hairgel or something along with a matching goatee, but what really intrested him was the blue text floating above his head. 

 'Oh wasn't blue text for other players or something?' Shuichi squinted to read the other non-npc's title, but as soon as he did a hatred he's never felt before boiled inside him.

_Pu55yDe5troyer69_

_Fighter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun Dun DUNNNNN  
> *leaves again for another 11037 years before writing again*  
> Chapter is super short because I can't write length.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my attempt at writing. :P.
> 
> Its hard for me to write a lot-  
> So Yeah the chapters will be s h o r t, but I'll try to reach over 1000 words each time.


End file.
